The Hardest Choice Ever
by Sita 900
Summary: Cloud is finally beginning to put his love for Aeris aside and focus on Tifa. Suddenly, Cloud is forced to make the hardest choice in the world. **The reader will get to make the choice** Please R&R!!!!!!!!!
1. The Choice

  
  
  
AN: Alright.... this takes place two months after the crisis. And also, Cloud and Tifa are dating. :-) Enjoy.  
  
When Aeris Gainsborough had died, Cloud Strife thought it was the end. He went through a while feeling it was all his fault. He wanted nothing more than for her to return.  
He remembered his emotions clearly when her back had been pierced by Sephiroth's blade.  
Horror. Shock.   
When she fell into his waiting arms, all emotions inside of him broke free. Pain circled him, such horrible pain. Her hair was spread around her wildly, her eyes closed, her mouth ajar. He thought she was already dead. He was almost positive, until she spoke three words.   
"Wait...for me...."  
He laid her gently on the ground, ignoring Sephiroth's rambling. Now he KNEW the flower girl was gone.  
He had never told anyone about the three words. He wasn't sure why. The words spooked him as much as they comforted him.   
"Wait...for me...."  
After he had placed her lifeless body into the water, he swore revenge. Throughout most of the journey, his thoughts continued to stray to Aeris beautiful face. Her big, sparkling green eyes. Her innocent smile. Cloud had loved Aeris with all his heart, and thought it would never fade. After being caught up in the lifestream, where he and Tifa found his true self, he began to forget the flower girl. His thoughts had begun to dwell on the woman before him.  
Cloud thought of this woman now, as she stood proudly beside him. Her long dark hair was caught up in the wind, a look of happiness on her small face. Her ruby eyes were filled with love and peace. Tifa Lockhart.... he was growing very fond of her.  
Cloud and Tifa rode on the Highwind, on their way back to Cosmo Canyon, where they lived. They had received the Highwind from Cid.  
Or, as Cid had called it, "A early wedding gift. Now get married, damnit!!"  
Tifa had blushed severely. Cloud wasn't to sure. Part of his heart still belonged to Aeris. Yet part of his heart wanted to marry Tifa.  
"I'll never win," Cloud suddenly said outloud.  
Tifa looked at him. "Excuse me?"  
He shook his head, "Huh? Oh, nevermind."  
She hesitated, but then slowly nodded. "Alright.... Cloud?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think... that one day... we'll marry?"  
He stared at her, surprised by her boldness. "I don't know."  
She shook herself, "Yes yes, of course. I don't know what came over me."  
"Don't worry about it," Cloud told her. "Besides, we're here. We're home."  
Cosmo Canyon shone into view. Cloud landed the plane outside the spiritual town and he and Tifa walked in, hand in hand.  
The man at the gate greeted them. "Hello, my friends! Welcome back! ....Er, just where did you go again?"  
"To visit Cid and Shera in Rocket Town," Tifa explained.  
"Oh... well, welcome back!" The man wasn't to sure who Cid and Shera were.  
Since it was nightfall, Cloud ushered Tifa to the fire in the middle of the village.   
"Why are we here?" Tifa wondered. "It's pretty late. Maybe we should go to our home."  
"Wait," Cloud said.  
"Yes?"  
"Tifa...." Cloud started. He released her hand and looked at her. "Alright... here it goes... I've been thinking, you know, about us. I've been thinking about Aeris too. And I've decided...."  
Tifa looked suddenly sad.  
He's going to tell me he wants to leave me... and find Aeris... Tifa thought sadly.  
".....To leave Aeris behind..."  
And then he continued, "....Will you marry me?"  
Tifa's heart skipped a beat. Her breath caught in her throat. "W, What?"  
"I love you, Tifa Lockhart," Cloud said with feeling. "You mean the world to me. Without you, I'd still be stuck in the lifestream, lost forever. You've showed me so much. And I would be never happier if you agreed to be my wife."  
Tifa stared at him, her mouth hanging open. Her ruby eyes were stuck wide. She then giggled and said, "Yes! Oh, yes! I will marry you, Cloud Strife!"  
Grinning like a fool, Cloud wrapped Tifa in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.  
"How wonderful!" Came a voice behind them.  
Cloud released his bride-to-be and turned around. Red XIII and Buganhagen stood there, smiling at the joyous couple.   
"We should celebrate," Red XIII said. "Grandfather, call all of my fellow travelers and friends. We shall celebrate!"  
Oh! Cloud thought, remembering something important. "I did it completely wrong, Tifa!"  
"What? It was perfect."  
"No no," Cloud told her. He got down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring from his pocket. "This is better.... uh, will you marry me, Tifa Lockhart?"  
She pulled him up. "Yes!"  
He slipped the ring on her finger, and they embraced.  
  
~~* * * *~~  
  
.....Five months later......  
  
Tifa awoke with a start. She bolted right up in bed, her eyes wide.  
What was that, she wondered. That crying....  
She glanced at her husband, sleeping beside her. His snoring was slight, and he looked so peaceful. Tifa smiled as she stared at him.  
I must have imagined it, Tifa thought. She laid back down. Cloud rolled over and wrapped his arm around her, protective of what was his. Tifa let her eyes flutter close, feeling so incredibly happy.  
She hadn't told Cloud yet, but she was with child. She wasn't sure how to tell him. She wasn't to far into her pregnancy. But she assumed he would be happy when she told him. There was a problem, however. Tifa felt in her heart it was a girl. She knew Cloud would doubt her, but she KNEW it was a female. She wanted to name her Aeris, after her long lost friend. The problem she had was she wasn't sure how Cloud would act. The past five months, he had not uttered her name once. Tifa mentioned Aeris often, and Cloud would grow solemn and angry when she did. Deep in her heart, Tifa knew Cloud still loved Aeris.  
Tifa heard it again.  
It sounded like a wounded animal, being ripped open by another. It was crying so pitifully.  
What is that, Tifa thought. She lifted Cloud's arm from her and slid out of bed. She walked quickly to the window and peered out. She saw nothing but the blackness of the night void.  
The crying sounded again, closer. Tifa felt slightly nervous. It would drive her nuts if she didn't figure out what it was. She walked from the window and quickly dressed in her usual tank top and mini skirt.   
There it was again, but this time it was so close it sounded as if it was right outside her window.  
She walked quickly to the bed, and kissed Cloud on the forehead. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'm going out. I'll be back soon."  
A reason she didn't wake him was because she felt she could take care of herself. She glanced at the clock; 2:36AM. She felt confident as she opened the front door and walked from their home. She looked both ways before continuing. She was a strong girl, but she wasn't stupid.  
The crying appeared again, but now it was near the entrance of Cosmo Canyon.  
A deer, Tifa thought. Is that it?  
".....Tiiiiiiiifa......."  
What's that!? Tifa's heart jumped to her throat when the crying voice suddenly whispered her name.  
"..........Tiiiiiiiifa......."  
Now she was determined to find out what it was. She raced to the entrance of the town and raced down the steps. As she was outside, she glanced about.  
"Help me, Tifa!" Came the voice again.  
"Who's there!?" Tifa demanded.  
A bright light blinded the long haired beauty for a moment. Tifa let out a startled cry and dropped to one knee. When the light cleared, she thought she saw a flash of pink and red, and heard a female giggle.  
Her eyes became used to the darkness. She looked around her. The pink was gone.  
But Tifa knew what it was.  
"Aeris," Tifa said loudly, walking further from the town. "I know it's you. Where are you?"  
She heard the giggle again, and she saw a pink figure run behind a large bolder. Tifa instantly ran for the boulder. Of course, Aeris was gone when she got there.  
Tifa suddenly felt unsafe. An eerieness swept through her like wildfire. She turned and began to jog back to her village. But she saw a brown booted foot lash out in front of her. Before she realized it, Tifa was flying through the air, free as a bird. Except birds down fall onto their faces.  
Tifa gasped and rolled over. She went to leap to her feet but invisible hands pushed her down.  
"W-what!?" Tifa cried out, panicked. She usually had no problem with a fight. She DID have a problem with not being able to see her attacker.  
Suddenly, Aeris appeared; it was her holding Tifa down. Tifa went to kick Aeris away, but couldn't. Aeris was awful strong for a dead girl.  
"Get off of me!" Tifa choked out. "Aeris--!!"  
Aeris grabbed Tifa and yanked her to her feet, sort. Tifa was suspended two feet off the ground, her legs kicking wildly. Aeris held her up with one hand, batting off Tifa's punches with the other. Aeris' face was not as kind as it always was, but now it was a mask of hate.  
"You will die," Aeris rasped. Tifa blinked in the affect of Aeris' voice. It was so powerful. Tifa's legs went limp, she stopped her feeble punching attempts.   
"Good," Aeris rasped. "I am going to kill you now, Tifa Strife, to pay Cloud back."  
"Aeris!" Tifa gasped. "Why?"  
"Shut up!" Aeris screamed.  
Much to Tifa's horror--- and confusion--- Aeris pulled out Sephiroth's sword. She whirled Tifa around so Tifa's back was to her, and placed the blade to Tifa's throat.  
"He's coming," Aeris breathed hot air into Tifa's air.  
"W-Who?" Tifa asked.  
  
~~* * * *~~  
  
When Cloud awoke, his wife wasn't beside him. It made him wonder, since it was nearly three in the morning.  
"I'm going out. I'll be back soon."  
Cloud had dreamed Tifa was going on vacation without him, and she said those words to him.  
Cloud had to wonder if Tifa had left saying that to him in real life. Was she outside?  
He stood from the bed and looked around. Her nightclothes lay on the floor, and her regular clothes and gloves were missing.  
"Where the hell did she go?" Cloud asked to nobody. He himself changed quickly. Something was terribly wrong, he knew. He grabbed his own sword and let the house in a hurry.  
"Shut up!"  
Cloud jumped when he heard someone scream those words. They were coming for the entrance of the town. Was Tifa there? Was his wife there?  
He ran down the steps and into the world. Not far away, he spotted Tifa.... and Aeris.  
"What the....?" Cloud said as he ran over. "Aeris!?"  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw Aeris holding Tifa hostage.   
"Aeris?" Cloud repeated walking slowly over. "You're alive! Thank god... but... leave Tifa alone."  
"I know she's your wife." Aeris said with a sly grin.  
"Yes she is," Cloud said without hesitation. "Please let her go. Aeris..."  
Aeris tossed her head back and laughed. "Oh, you fool! I am not Aeris. She is merrily a disguise I wore so I could walk in this world."  
"Then who--" Tifa began, then she gasped as she realized.  
"Sephiroth," Cloud said patiently. "Leave Tifa alone. Where is Aeris?"  
Sephiroth leered at Cloud in Aeris' body. "Still very much gone. I just borrowed the body. Now, Cloud, I have come to place a revenge on you. Look at Tifa. Look at your wife."  
Cloud looked at her, and saw the fear in her face.  
"Isn't she a beauty?" Sephiroth whistled. "I'll bet she's a good fuck, too. She'll probably better in bed than Aeris would. Look of Tifa. Look at her eyes of love. Do you love her?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now think of Aeris," Sephiroth smiled cruelly. "Think of her silky hair. Think of her innocent self. Think of how incredibly beautiful she is.... was. Now tell me, did you love Aeris?"  
Cloud hesitated, then looked at Tifa. "....Yes."  
Sephiroth nodded. "Good. Do you love them equally?"  
"Stop it!" Cloud shouted.  
"Answer me, or she dies!" Sephiroth applied pressure on Tifa's throat. Cloud watched as a trickle of blood seeped out and stained her white tank top.  
"I... I loved Aeris more... but she died. I had to move on. I fell in love with Tifa as much as I loved Aeris."  
"I'll be nice," Sephiroth said with a smirk. "I'll let you have one girl. You may either have Tifa, and she'll continue to be your loving wife. Or you may have Aeris. I'll bring Aeris back and give her to you. But Tifa will take Aeris' place in death."  
Tifa whimpered. Cloud looked at her.  
God. CLoud thought. I love both girls! Tifa is my wife, my best friend, the one who will always know me and take care of me.  
But Aeris is so much fun, so free spirited and honest.  
Both were so beautiful. Both he loved. How could he choose?!  
"Tick-tock," Sephiroth said. "Hurry up. If you don't decide soon, I'll kill Tifa and not give you Aeris. So choose quickly."  
Tifa!  
Aeris!  
Tifa!  
Aeris!  
"T-T-Tifa... A-A-Aeris...." Cloud stammered.  
"Which is it?"  
He looked at Tifa, her eyes wide. Then he watched a single tear fall from her right eye.   
"Cloud..." Tifa said almost calmly. "Pick Aeris. You two deserve each other. Don't worry-- I'll be alright. Death won't stop my spirit. I'll live again one day, just not as Tifa."  
Such brave words. Cloud's chest ached and he wanted to crawl into a black hole and die.  
"I pick...."  
  
AN: Alright viewers. If you want Cloud to pick Tifa to live, move to Chapter Two. If you want Cloud to pick Aeris to live, move to Chapter Three and skip Chapter Two.  
  
  
  



	2. "Let Tifa Live!"

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: "Let Tifa Live!"  
  
"Let Tifa live!" Cloud cried out.  
Sephiroth was NOT happy at the answer, but let Tifa go. Tifa raced over and stood beside Cloud and prepared to fight.  
"Why did you let me go?" Tifa asked him. "I figured you'd kill me no matter what."  
Sephiroth snarled, "I would have, but to get back here, I had to promise to do what I promised others in the world. So I had to let you go. But I'll be back for you."  
Sephiroth... Aeris... vanished.  
Tifa turned to Cloud. "Cloud.... why did you choose me?"  
"I love you," Cloud told her. "And Aeris is dead. She should remain that way. It's not right to play God and bring her back to life. I.... I hope she's happy with Zack."  
Tifa had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Cloud. I do too!"   
He leaned down and kissed her. He felt he had made thr right choice.  
  
~~* * * *~~  
  
When Tifa and Cloud's baby girl opened her eyes for the first time, they were in awe.  
"Cloud!" Tifa said. "She has such big beautiful green eyes!"  
"I know!" Cloud said with a grin. "They are full of knowlege and--"  
They both paused and stared at their baby. They had named her Aeris, of course. They wanted to.  
"Do you think it is true?" Tifa whispered.  
Cloud could only nod.  
Their baby WAS Aeris.  
  
The End.  
  
AN: What a twist, eh? Thanks for reading!  
  



	3. "Bring Aeris Back!"

  
  
  
Chapter Three: "Bring Back Aeris!"  
  
"Aeris..." Cloud choked out. "I'm sorry Tifa, but I choose Aeris to live."  
Tifa paled a lot but nodded. "I understand. Goodbye, my love."  
Cloud slid the blade accross her throat. Tifa's life's blood flowed from her body in a quick stream. Her eyes rolled up in her head and Sephiroth let her collapse to the ground.  
"Tifa..." Cloud said, and he felt the tears start to come. He shook them away. He would grieve for her later. "Where is Aeris?"  
Sephiroth burst out laughing. "You know, Tifa hadn't told you yet, but she was pregnant."  
"She was??"  
"Yes... and her baby would be the reincarnation of Aeris' spirit." Sephiroth continued his scornful laughter. "And because of that, and you killed off Tifa... I can't bring spirits back that fast. So, I'm not bringing Aeris back at all. Besides, if I did, she would have no memory of being Aeris Gainsborough, she would only have memory of her newest life in Tifa's womb. She would be a blumbing baby, only an inch long."  
"You bastard!" Cloud screamed.  
Sephiroth smiled wickedly. "My revenge has succeded. You have lost both women.:  
He laughed once more, and then Sephiroth.... Aeris.... vanished forever.  
  
~~* * * *~~  
  
It had been thirty years since he had left Tifa and his daughter die. Cloud stared out his window in Cosmo Canyon and felt as bitter as ever.  
Cloud had never remarried or loved again. He felt his life was over. His old friends had tried to cheer him up, but he stayed in his own little world.  
The only two women he had ever loved were gone forever.  
Never to return where he would meet him.  
  
The End!  
  
AN: A twist, I guess? Eh? Thanks for reading!!  
  
  



End file.
